The Loving Dead-ShaVio
by AthenaxVio
Summary: "We are, we are The loving dead We love, we love Even in death" The Loving Dead-Blood on the Dance Floor


'__Love forever true...__  
__Love forever true...'__

The Fire Temple is menacing and even though I've been here before, I still enter the lone tower cautiously. Something, possibly my own heart, is thumping between my ears; I can feel his presence. I thought he was dead.  
__  
'Why?  
Why?'__

A feeling like a shard of ice pierces through me and suddenly I'm sprinting for the spiral staircase.  
__  
'I'd climb the highest mountain,  
Even in the dark.'__

I thunder up the twisting, gloomy staircase, my heart pounding even more erratically than it was at first.

He's calling for me. I can hear him.

'__I'd swim the deepest ocean,  
To get to where you are.'__

I feel like I'm running through water. I can't get to the top of the tower fast enough.

'__The sky will hold no limits,  
No ground will catch my fall'__

I burst through the doors to his room. The roof is missing. He stands in the center of the room. He looks like a god.

The god of death.

He beckons me forward as a fray of spirits appear, dancing to music I cannot hear, their movements wild and erotic. It is like nothing I've ever seen before.

'__I will be the dark prince waiting,  
At your monster ball'__

Even so, I can't tear my eyes away from him. He's enchanted me with his blood red gaze. I'm caught, and I know it.

'__We are, we are  
The loving dead  
We love, we love  
Even in death'__

I can't stop myself from approaching. My insides twist and turn, whether from fear or excitement I cannot decide.____

__'We are, we are  
The loving dead  
We love, we love  
Even in death'  
__  
He beckons me again, growing impatient. I meet his eyes and shiver. They burn with lust and anticipation. The spirits throng around me, pushing and pulling me forward.

'__Till death do us part,  
Well baby I'm dead  
Let me get this straight  
So I'm not mislead'__

He clasps my hand when I get in reach, pulling my roughly against his chest. His skin is freezing cold but scalding hot at the same time. I can't breathe. I'm on fire, burning against him. The wraiths around us become a mere fog.

'__Tell me I'm disposable,  
Like I'm just any other  
But it appears to me I'm still good enough  
To be your fucking lover'  
__  
His pale lips are on mine, he's sucking the warmth out of me; I'm in heaven, hell, and some middle ground in between all at the same time. It's all so overwhelming but I don't care as my hands shoot up to fist in his inky purple hair.

'__Isn't it sad?  
That I love you more in death  
Is that why Romeo  
Had to kill Juliet?'  
__  
We are suddenly in a dark chamber, only illuminated by small red-flamed torches. I'm pushed onto a soft bed, his mouth breaking from mine for only a moment before he's spreading that icy heat through my veins again, nibbling and sucking on my lips and searching my mouth with his tongue.

'__It's getting hard to breathe  
With this knife in my back  
It's buried six feet  
Like this love that we had'__

He whispers hotly in my ear as he pulls my tunic off. My shirt follows soon after and his hands and mouth are all over me. He pinches and bites and scratches, reducing me to some kind of moaning whore.

"Masochist..." He mumbles with a small chuckle.

The message however, is clear: I belong to him.  
__  
'I will never let you go  
Even in death  
I love you so'__

The sensations are slowly but surely murdering me, turning my body into molten ice. He grinds against me, sending sparks of hot electricity down my spine.  
__  
'Time may pas but I won't go  
Forever is all  
I want to know'  
__  
I slide my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He kisses me tenderly, a small moan voicing from his throat. His hand slips underneath the waistband of my leggings, gripping me softly; I cry out, gasping into his mouth.  
__  
'We are, we are  
The loving dead  
We love, we love  
Even in death'__

Nothing matters anymore but the god on top of me, claiming me as his own. I can't help myself anymore. I need him inside. Now.

"Sh-shadow pl-ah~! Please~!" I beg, bucking against his hand, which has been slowly, torturously pumping me. He gets the message, and sits up a minute, stripping down. I whine-actually whine-at the loss of contact.  
__  
'We are, we are  
The loving dead  
We love, we love  
Even in death'__

My leggings and boots come off. "Are you sure?" He asks, his hands gripping my hips. I nod. I wait.  
__  
'From the night we come  
To the night we go  
Cursed or blessed  
To walk the moonlight alone'__

He slides a finger in me, and suddenly I can't see straight, the pain is so intense. I have to bite my lip to keep from screaming. Meanwhile his other hand is back to pumping me, and he layers me with kisses and licks, waiting for me to adjust.  
__  
'Sometimes another soul  
Walks our path  
Then the two become one  
In love everlasting...'  
__  
He adds a second finger, and then a third, thrusting when I moan, stretching me. He scissors his fingers, searching; his fingers brush against my prostate and I arch towards him with a cry.  
__  
'In love everlasting...'  
__  
"Shadow~!" I moan loudly. "Pl-ease~!"  
__  
'It's everlasting.'__

He withdraws his fingers and spreads my legs, kneeling between them. I can feel his tip pressed against my entrance and my breath hitches.  
__  
'I will never let you go  
Even in death  
I love you so'__

He pushes in slightly and both of us gasp; I can the pleasure written on his face. I grip the sheets, pushing toward him, sheathing him another inch. He growls, the sound making me shiver.  
__  
'Time may pass but I won't go  
Forever is all  
I want to know'__

Without warning he thrusts all the way in, hitting my prostate dead on; it's as if he memorized it. What little sanity I have left dissolves; he pulls out and thrusts in again, our hips meeting with an audible smack. All I know is that I am his and-Goddesses!-I need him with every ounce of my being. I tangle my fingers into his dark, silky hair and pull him down to my lips.  
__  
'We are, we are  
The loving dead  
We love, we love  
Even in death'  
__  
The tension is building; I'm going to come, and soon. He's slamming into me mindlessly, moans and gasps ripping themselves from our throats. I'm lost, no, we're lost in each other. I don't know where he begins and where I end.  
__  
'We are, we are  
The loving dead  
We love, we love  
Even in death'__

"Sha-dow~..." I cry out, "I l-lo-unh~!" His lips rest on my throat; I can feel his fangs poking into my neck.

"I lo-ve you...t-too~..." He murmurs.  
__  
'We are, we are  
The loving dead  
We love, we love  
Even in death'__

He bites down on my neck, breaking the skin. I scream his name, the pain mixed with pleasure to much for me. I can feel something hot and sticky covering my chest but I don't care. With a few more hard thrusts I feel him filling me; he groans out my name in praise.

'We are, we are  
The loving dead  
We love, we love  
Even in death'

He collapses on top of me, pulling out with a soft moan. Our bodies are covered in a thin glaze, our hair damp with sweat. He sluggishly wraps his arms around my waist, nuzzling into my neck. The last thing I remember as I black out from exhaustion is his lips on my cheek and a single whispered word.

"Mine..."


End file.
